Deep Waters
by mswyrr
Summary: Post-season 1. Matt and Claire, falling in love.


**Deep Waters**

* * *

Claire loved her job. But after a long week of even longer shifts, the thing she loved best was getting to leave it behind for a light summer dress and a concert in the park with Matt. They got a slice and, as they walked to the park, a triple fudge brownie ice cream cone, which was shared easily between them. They both liked Afro-Latin Jazz. When the cone was gone, Matt reached over, easy as you please, and took her hand as they listened. Sitting there, hand in hand, was even sweeter than the ice cream.

On the walk back, she shivered in the cooling evening and he gave her his jacket. He was in a nice blue button down shirt and grey slacks that hugged his ass, which she admired as he did the gentlemanly thing. Claire smiled, feeling the music still moving between them as they walked, his arm resting gently against her arm. "Can you dance?"

"I think I could. But I never learned - it doesn't exactly fit my cover story."

"Mm," Claire said. "That's a shame. Maybe I could teach you some moves," she said, giving the words a sultry twist.

"I like it when you teach me moves," he quipped. And then grinned, clearly pleased with what he sensed of her reaction.

That earned him a nudge in the shoulder and put an extra bounce in Claire's step.

XxX

The summer dress had been carefully chosen. It was a cheerful yellow and white pattern, and felt soft to the touch. The pattern was for her; the texture was for Matt. As she spread her legs over Matt's firm thighs on the couch and felt his warm, calloused fingers trace up under her skirt, she sighed happily. The dress was easily accessible to hands and lips too.

That part was for both of them.

Matt's perpetual stubble was on the longer side today, and less scratchy. She stroked his face and pressed her lips against his, at first soft, then firmer. His mouth opened under her as his thumbs traced circles against her thighs and she pushed her tongue between his lips, tasting him, warm and wet and the lingering flavor of triple chocolate fudge ice cream.

Making out there in the dark, time seemed to slow and speed up all at once. She unbuttoned Matt's shirt and pushed it back, pressing herself against his warm, smooth skin as they kissed. His hands found their way deeper under her skirt, tortuously slow and also just right. When his fingers stroked her through her new silk panties, Claire gasped and thrust against him, deepening the kiss, and then pulled back.

"We should move this to the bedroom," she said.

"We should," Matt agreed, stroking her arm.

"Um." It was nice being lost in the dark with him a minute ago, but now…

"You never turned on the lights," he observed.

"No."

"Why?"

"I was…" she started to say 'distracted' and then thought better of it. It was partly the truth, so it wouldn't necessarily set off his inner lie detector. But she kind of wanted him to know, "-curious," she said.

"Curious," he repeated. "About me?"

She suddenly wished she could read his expression. "Is that okay?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead. "But it's not the same, you know? When you're in the dark, it's not the same way I feel."

"I know, but I've been thinking about how things smell or feel and when you take my arm, when we're out..." She bit her lip and committed to pushing it. "If we went to bed now, you'd have to guide me." She felt her breath speed up, wondering if it would make sense, what she was trying to do, or if he'd be offended.

He was quiet for what felt like forever. "I've never done that," he said, and she heard a smile in his voice. "What if I'm really bad at it?" he added. His voice lowered, "What if I keep stopping to kiss you?"

Claire laughed. "Or feel me up?"

"I don't think it's good guide etiquette to feel someone up, Claire."

"But what if I asked? What does etiquette dictate then?"

He laughed. "As your guide, I would, of course," he said, in overly earnest tones, "have to comply with your desires to the very best of my ability. It's in the rule book."

"Oh, yeah?" Claire wiggled her hips against him. This was promising; the other day he'd said he liked a little kink, and this could be just the ticket… "And do you always follow the rule book, Matt?" she asked, putting it in his hands.

"Always," he said, kissing her softly. "Never leave home without it."

"I approve," she replied and then kissed him, ideas spinning through her head, and drew his lower lip between her teeth for a soft nip. This was going to be fun. "Rules are _very important_."

* * *

 **The rest of this story has explicit ADULT CONTENT and can be read at AO3:**

 **[archiveofourownDOTorg] /works/4038499**

 **Copy/paste, remove brackets, turn "DOT" into a .**


End file.
